You're Not Alone
by Bubbles2k100
Summary: The pain from Duck and Kajaa's death becomes too much for Kenny, and before he has a chance to act upon it Clementine needs to stop him. ( Written by That Glitter Geek - I was given full permission to upload on this website )


**A/N - Full credit goes to That Glitter Geek :) Uploading on her behalf because her fics are just the best ;D - Enjoy**

* * *

The only sound to fill the tiny room, was the creaking of a door, and the shifting of feet against wooden planks.

"Kenny?" The innocent voice quietly entered the air surrounding the male, causing him to groan in acknowledgment. Sliding inside the room, Clementine clicked the door shut, her hands nervously pressed together in front of her chest. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as I can be."

Clementine still had no idea what caused his trigger. It just happened so suddenly. She saw him talking with Sarita at dinner, after all he was desperately trying to avoid Nick and Luke, but at one point Sarita said something that Clem couldn't catch. And ever since, Kenny locked up like a safe.

Nervously clutching the sleeves of her purple shirt, the raven-haired child took a seat next to her guardian. "Kenny." She began, nervous about speaking and shattering the silence engulfing them. "I miss you. I _need_ you."

Kenny's eyes detached themselves from his beer bottle, and turned to lock onto the young girl's golden ones. "Why? You've got Luke, don't ya?" His gaze ripped away from her own as he took a long swing of beer and sighed into the refreshment.

"But he's not you, Kenny. I need you."

Kenny groaned, adjusting the way he sat and slipping his bottle into his other hand. "You know Clem, when Duck and…Katjaa…died." He took a few pauses, making sure he didn't break in the middle of his sentence. "I thought my life was over. But, then I met Sarita." A tiny smile swiped over her face, demolishing his old frown. "She wasn't a replacement, not even close. Those two will always have a special place in my heart. But she…" Kenny stopped, staring at the ceiling with wonder, causing Clem to follow his gaze. "She taught me that life was still worth living."

After a few moments, the joyful smile faded and regret washed back onto his features. "She asked about Duck today. At dinner. After that dumb-shit Nick brought it up."

"And what did you say?" The young girl asked hesitantly after a moment of silence, probing him for more.

He remained quiet. "Nothing." He breathed. "But I realized something." He gave a tiny nod and glanced at the girl beside him before taking yet another swing of alcohol. "I'm never going to get those two back. We were supposed to be together until the end of time, us three. We were going to be this…invincible family that survived this shit storm and made it out. And lived. Together." His head fell into one of her hands while the top of his beer bottle ran through his grey beard. "I can't live knowing that I left them behind. We were supposed to stay together. Together, or not at all."

Clementine's eyes widened as Kenny set his brown glass bottle on the floor and covered his face with both his hands, leaning forwards. "What are you saying, Kenny?"

Kenny groaned as he removed her palms from his skin, rubbing them together to create the same feeling of contact. He didn't answer her question however. He purposefully avoided it as he tugged at the drawer of his nightstand, and gathered a tiny shotgun in his hands.

"Kenny?" Clementine said again, attempting to sound more demanding, but coming out more as horrified.

"I can't live without them, Clem." He stated again, twirling the gun in his hands. "I just can't."

His eyes squeezed shut, forcing back the tears that Clementine knew were on the way. He was hiding them in case she could read his thoughts if she looked deep enough into his gaze. "Look away, Clem. Don't watch."

Clementine's body completely froze, a look of sheer terror casting over her face. "Kenny, no." She breathed in horror.

"I said, look away." He begged, his voice snapping in the middle of his short sentence.

"Kenny…." Her voice started cautiously, the gun rising to the side of his head. The cool metal brushed against his skin, causing the male to sigh.

"KENNY NO!"

With the strangled cry, the girl grabbed the gun and tugged it away from his head just as the trigger was pulled, causing the bullet to launch through one of Clementine's fingers instead of its original target.

A painful scream erupted from the girls lips as she clutched her hand, wobbling backwards and curling herself into her body.

"Oh fuck! Clementine!" Kenny screeched, sliding towards the girl as she fell onto her knees in agony. The door bursting open just a few moments later caused Kenny to tear his eyes of the young girl for the only time that night.

"What the hell is…" Luke's voice drifted off as he spotted the blood oozing from the young girls palm, terror and tears painting her usually calm face. "Oh god, Clementine!" Luke screamed, kneeling before the young one and rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "Come on, it's gunna be okay." He whispered shakily in her ear, lifting the female in his arms. He attempted to seem as calm as possible for Clem, but all of his bones and cells were bursting with absolute fear.

"Where the hell are you taking her?!" Kenny demanded, rushing after the two desperately.

"To Carlos. He can stitch her up." Luke claimed quickly, rushing down the stairs and heading straight for the kitchen. "CARLOS!" He screamed. Kenny kicked the kitchen door open for the two to enter, and allowed Luke east access to rest Clem against one of the cold marble counters.

Upon entering the room, Carlos stumbled in shock and pushed Sarah back out into the living room. "Go see Sarita, sweetie. She said she wanted you to help finish the tree, right?" Remembering the promise, Sarah nodded and dashed away, not glancing in the room for a moment. As soon as the door swung shut, Carlos was in action. "I need some bandages, towels and water. NOW." He demanded, rolling up his sleeves and removing the grasp that Clementine had on her wounded palm.

Kenny remained glued to the young girl's side, watching her face contort in the pain that he caused her, while Luke hurriedly grabbed the needed supplies and placed them before the male currently saving Clementine's hand.

As Clem's fingers were uncurled by the doctor, a screech of pain escaped her lips, quickly followed by a scream as he swiftly yanked the bullet out that was peaking from her bone.

"Be a little gentle, would ya?!" Luke snapped, pouring some water onto a towel as instructed and passing another bottle to Kenny to allow the wounded drink from.

"I just want to get this done as quickly as possible. Less pain, less time."

"It sure as hell doesn't look like less pain!" Kenny growled, as he removed one bottle from Clem's lips and allowed her to breathe.

With a glare, Carlos applied pressure against the young girl's hand with the wet towel, causing the white fabric to be replaced with a bright crimson. After a few moments, the doctor then tore off a peace of towel and wrapped it around the wound, then covering _that_ with gauze and fastening it together. Finally, he ripped a bed sheet in half and used one side to create a sling. "It looks like you'll be out if commission for a while." He said with a tiny nod as the weak girl groaned and flinched from Kenny's attempted touch.

Luke frowned as Carlos vanished through the doors, his eyes locking onto the young girl once again. The only thought racing through his mind was that she did this to herself. The world was too much for a little girl like Clem.

"Can I have a minute?" Kenny's gruff voice filled the air.

Not wanting to cause a fight in such times, Luke nodded and hesitantly—and slowly—exited the kitchen and started for the living area.

Kenny rested his forehead against the counter next to Clementine's arm, sighing in sadness as the cool texture against his skin calmed his rattled nerves. "I did this Clem. I'm so sorry." He grumbled. After a brief moment of grieving, he lifted his head again to glance at her tear-stained face, her eyes tightly sealed shut. "You've shown me something, Clem. That I need to stay in this world. For Sarita, and for you." One of his fingers brushed some hair from her face. "You saved me, Clementine. And I'm going to stick around. For you."

"I need you." She whispered, one of her golden eyes peeling open slightly and her hand sliding into his own that was resting oh so close to her skin.

Kenny smiled sweetly in return. "And I need you, Clementine. I really do."

She was the reason he was alive; And she was the reason he would continue to live.

His sweet, darling, Clementine.

* * *

**A/N - Again, full credit goes That Glitter Geek (check out her tumblr. for other Fan Fiction) - Don't forget to leave review so she can know how great these fics are ;)**


End file.
